Nuestro año nuevo
by KNBamigosecreto2012
Summary: Para: LarubeChan's2 De: Shinagai-san A Atsushi no le gustan los fuegos artificiales, ¿podra Himuro hacerle cambiar de idea?


**Para**: LarubeChan's2

**De**: Shingai-san

Por favor, disculpen mis fallas ortograficas y/o gramaticales. Soy un desastre en ellas y a visperas de año nuevo no hay quien me B-readee este fanfic. Amiga secreta, espero que sea de tu agrado!

El manga y sus personajes le pertenecen a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Nuestro año nuevo**

_-No me gusta el ruido que hacen los fuegos artificiales- confeso escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del más bajo_

_-Atsushi- lo llamo su compañero esbozando una leve sonrisa para acto seguido abrazar su cuerpo, haciéndolo saber que siempre estaría allí para el_

_-Pero si estoy con Muro-chin- siguió hablando sin dejar ver su rostro- Puedo acostumbrarme a ellos_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**31 de Diciembre**

**8:30 p.m.**

-Muchas gracias por aceptar cuidar a Atsushi, Himuro-kun- agradecía una mujer alta de cabello morado y ojos celestes

-No se preocupe señora Murasakibara- contesto Himuro- En verdad, no es ninguna molestia

-Que reconfortante es saber que Atsushi tiene tan buenos amigos como tú, Himuro-kun- ahora agrego el padre, quien se adentraba a la cocina vestido ya con terno y corbata- Ya estas lista querida?- le pregunto a su esposa

-Hai- contesto ella terminando de ponerse el saco- Voy a despedirme de Atsushi y bajo- se apresuró en subir las escaleras de nuevo para despedirse de su hijo.

-Es probable que se quede dormido temprano- volvió a entablar conversación el mayor- No le gusta mucha estas fechas- sonrió apenado

-La mayor parte del tiempo no pasan el año nuevo con el verdad?- pregunto Himuro intuyendo la situación.

-Es por trabajo- justifico el otro- Pero en verdad…- y cambio de tema- Muchas gracias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El señor Murasakibara era un hombre de negocios con cargo importante. Como tal su presencia en reuniones de trabajo o fechas festivas era casi obligatoria. Desde que su hijo, Atsushi, cumplió los 12 años, ya no pasaban mucho tiempo en familia, se sentía en parte culpable por ello, pero al menor parecía no importarle. Mientras tuviera dulces y golosinas consigo, era el joven mas feliz que había conocido.

-Atsushi- se escuchó un llamado al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación- Tus padres ya se fueron- comento tocando la puerta- ¿Quieres salir un rato?- pregunto

No hubo respuesta. Insistió dos veces más y sin resultado opto por ingresar a la habitación. No le sorprendió el estado de ella. Una habitación llena de dulces y envolturas de dulces no era nada nuevo para él.

Atsushi se encontraba echado en cama, cubierto por las sabanas, haciéndose el dormido. Himuro lo llevaba conociendo bastante tiempo como para diferenciar con facilidad el estado de ánimo de su compañero.

-Te lo repetiré de nuevo- hablo- Tus padres ya se fueron, ¿quieres salir conmigo un rato?- pregunto

-Muro-chin- murmuro el menor removiéndose en la cama, cruzaron miradas unos segundos y de ahí le dio la espalda de nuevo.

-Interpreto eso como un no?- cuestiono el mayor con una media sonrisa. Sin duda alguna, Atsushi seguía siendo un niño- De acuerdo- le siguió el juego- Si ese es el caso, iré a hacer algunas compras- se dio la vuelta- No hagas nada…- comenzó a caminar

Y rápidamente sintió unos brazos sujetarlo de las piernas.

-Atsushi- lo llamo Himuro

-No puedes dejarme- hablo el más alto con medio cuerpo afuera de la cama y sus brazos alrededor del pelinegro

-En ese caso acompañarme- le sugirió el mayor

-No podemos salir- continuo Atsushi buscando excusas

-¿Ni aunque sea por dulces?- le sonrió

Los dulces eran algo que no podía pasar por alto

Murasakibara dejo ir las piernas de su compañía y cayó al piso con un ruido fuerte y seco. No obstante, rápidamente se levantó del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado y se paró frente al mayor.

-Estoy listo- aseguro aun con ojos adormilados

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Himuro observando la presentación de su amigo

-Seguro- contesto con seriedad

Himuro dejó escapar una leve risa, quien no lo haría si el hombre más alto que conocía en su vida decía algo tan serio vestido de una manera tan infantil. ¿De donde consiguió una pijama de Totoro que calzara en un joven de más de 2 metros de estatura?, la próxima vez se lo preguntaría a los padres del menor.

-Atsushi- lo llamo de nuevo

-Ah- contesto

-Al menos cámbiate- le pidió

Murasakibara cruzo miradas con Himuro antes de dirigirla a su propia vestimenta. Con una mueca de disgusto para ocultar su vergüenza le dio la espalda y comenzó a desvestirse.

-Me esperaras ¿no es así?- pregunto repentinamente con una voz ya no tan infantil y con una mirada más adulta

-Sigo aquí- contesto

No era novedad aquellos cambios de carácter del menor. Himuro tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a ellos, pero para su bien y quizás para su propia satisfacción, Atsushi solo le dedicaba aquellas miradas a él. Nunca lo había visto hablar con ese tono de voz adulto y mirada seria a otro miembro del equipo y estaba agradecido por ello.

Perdido en sus pensamientos ignoro por completo el espectáculo que pudo haberle brindado el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero. Si tenía o no sentimientos por el más alto todavía estaba en cuestionamiento, pero lo que si sabía, es que lo quería y trataba más que como un simple amigo. Que otro 'amigo' aceptaría 'cuidar' en vísperas de año nuevo a un gigante de dos metros ¿come dulces y niño?

-A veces me pregunto cómo puedo quererlo tanto- pensó con una mirada intensa, perdida en algún punto de la habitación- Atsushi…- pensó y menciono su nombre

-Estoy listo!- aseguro el menor terminando de ponerse sus zapatillas

Himuro solo sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**31 de Diciembre**

**9:45 p.m.**

-¿Que necesitas comprar, Muro-chin?- pregunto el peli morado caminando al lado del mayor

-Tus padres me dijeron que habían ordenado un poco de comida especial como cena para esta noche- comento el más bajo- Tengo que recogerla antes de las 10, así que todavía estamos a tiempo- aseguro

-¿Y mis dulces?- pregunto Atsushi

-Al costado de la casa de comida hay un minimarket- contesto- Aprovecharemos allí para comprarlos- le sonrió

Mursakibara le devolvió la sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**31 de Diciembre**

**11:30 p.m.**

La cena de año nuevo estaba elegantemente dispuesta en la mesa del comedor. Para solo ser dos personas, la comida preparada por el servicio era abundante y ni que decir de los postres. Himuro nunca espero que la orden de comida de los Murasakibara se enfocara más en comidas dulces que saladas; y eso que a eso se le sumaba todavía todas las golosinas que compro Atsushi en solo cinco minutos dentro de la tienda.

-Cuando terminemos de comer…- inicio el tema de conversación de nuevo Himuro

-Después de comer me iré a dormir, Muro-chin- comento Atsushi

-¿No quieres hacer otra cosa?- pregunto

-No- negó- Quiero dormir

Himuro suspiro derrotado. No estaba pasando la mejor noche de año nuevo, pero al menos…

-Atsushi está feliz- pensó mientras lo veía escoger entre que servirse en su plato, al menos tenía una sonrisa en los labios

Terminaron de comer a solo minutos de año nuevo. Himuro esperaba que al menos Atsushi le ayudara a limpiar lo ensuciado pero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**1 de Enero**

**12:00 a.m.**

-¡Feliz año nuevo!- grito un rubio emocionado abrazando a su pareja con emoción

-Kise!- le llamo la atención cierto peli azul- contrólate- le exigió

-Tú nunca te controlas conmigo, Aomine-cchi- refuto el rubio

-¡Pero al menos no soy tan efusivo en público!- contesto el moreno

Después de unos minutos de discusión la situación volvió a la normalidad. La pareja había decidido pasar año nuevo caminado por las calles y el sonido de fuegos artificiales en cantidad los había agarrado todavía en una calle congestionada.

Sin comentarlo entre ellos, desde que habían comenzado a salir y convivir como pareja habían establecido límites y uno de ellos era la muestra de afecto en público. No era que les preocupase que las personas los vieran diferentes, pero… Kise era un modelo con futuro en ascenso. El solo verlo revisar sus correos desde su celular le dejaba claro que tenía más de una fan captando su atención.

Solo por esa noche se lo permitiría, él sería egoísta. Kise aún seguía leyendo los correos cuando sintió su mano libre ser tomada por otra y un entrelazar de dedos, suave pero seguro. Parpadeo un par de veces pensando que estaba soñando y su respuesta fue un agarre con más presión, a lo que entendió como un llamado de atención. Apago su celular y lo guardo de nuevo. Correspondió al entrecruzamiento de manos y miro hacia el cielo. Una lluvia de fuegos artificiales decoraba la noche.

-¿Cómo crees que la estén pasando los demás?- pregunto Kise sin desviar su mirada

-Bakagami está en America- comento Aomine- Midorima en el templo,Tetsu con sus abuelos…

-¿Qué hay de Akashi-cchi o Mursakibara-cchi?

-Akashi- pensó Aomine- Lo más seguro es que este en una celebración a nombre de su familia, en cuanto a Murasakibara… es probable que en estos momentos este escondido entre las sabanas de su cama

-¿Eh?- pregunto Kise sorprendido- Murasakibara-cchi…

-¿Olvidas lo que ocurrió el verano de Teiko, después del festival?

Aquel pequeño recuerdo, le dio explicación a todo lo dicho por Aomine.

El último verano en Teiko, después de que a Momoi le dieran el permiso de quedarse hasta el final, todo el Kiseki no Sedai fue a ver los fuegos artificiales. Todo estaba bien hasta que el ruido se hizo más fuerte por la zona donde estaban ubicados. Por más hermosa que fuera la vista, fue inevitable que ante tanto ruido, Murasakibara no se escondiera detrás de Akashi, tapando sus oídos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**1 de Enero**

**12:05 a.m.**

-Atsushi?- llamo Himuro a la puerta de la habitación- Atsushi está todo bien?

Después de que el peli morado saliera corriendo de la sala a su habitación, Himuro se quedó preocupado. No era que no se esperase un comportamiento como ese, pero al menos, le hubiera gustado recibir el año nuevo a su lado.

Termino de limpiar la mesa donde habían cenado y dejo todo el servicio listo para lavar, Atsushi lo tenía intranquilo, quería saber que lo incomodaba tanto.

De nuevo al no recibir respuesta, o no escucharla debido a los fuegos artificiales que se escuchaban en la calle, ingreso a la habitación, solo para encontrarse con un bulto de sabanas en la cama, Murasakibara dentro de ellas, hecho bolita.

-¿Es esto normal?- se preguntó extrañado por el acto del menor

Otra secuencia de fuegos artificiales camuflo los pasos que fue dando Himuro a través de la habitación hasta la cama. Aun en la oscuridad y gracias a las luces brindadas por el estallar de las luces, pudo notar como el peli morado temblaba.

Murasakibara no escucho el llegar de Himuro y mucho menos lo sintió. Recién cuando sintió un apoyo más en la cama se sobresaltó más de lo que ya estaba y tiro la sabana a un lado para voltearse y sujetar lo que sea que se estaba apoyando en ella.

-¿Atsushi?!- le sorprendió el escuchar la voz de su visita debajo de el

-¿Muro-chin?- pregunto el menor dándose cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban

En un ataque de nervios, Atsushi había sujetado de los brazos a Himuro y lo jalo con fuerza consigo a la cama. Himuro se encontraba debajo de él mirándolo igual de nervioso y levemente sonrojado debido a la posición que compartían.

-¿Estas bien Atsushi?- pregunto Himuro

El repentino sonido de dos fuegos artificiales más volvió a resultar en un acto de instinto. El sentir a Atsushi abrazarse con fuerza contra él, ocultar su rostro en la escotadura de su cuello y temblar ligeramente e incluso más cada vez que se escuchaba otro ruido, le dieron su respuesta.

Himuro sonrió de medio lado mirando al techo y a los pocos segundos, abrazo de vuelta al mayor.

-Todo está bien- hablo en voz baja- Todo está bien- lo reconforto

Atsushi no contesto con palabras, lo abrazo con más fuerzas, hasta quedarse dormido con el

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**1 de enero**

**7:00 a.m.**

Ese primer día del año no hubo sol. La lluvia de fuegos artificiales de la noche anterior traía como consecuencia una serie de nubes de humo cubriendo la mayor parte de la ciudad.

Lo que despertó a ambos no fue entonces el amanecer, sino, el ruido de un despertador

-¡Quien pone su despertador el primero de enero!- se quejó Himuro desemperezándose y tratando de moverse, lo cual le resultó imposible, con el peso de un gigante sobre el- ¿Eh?- se sobresaltó- ¡¿Atsushi?!

Efectivamente esa madrugada ambos habían dormido juntos. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran borrosos debido a lo inesperado de la situación pero…

-Atsushi se quedó dormido sobre mí- reflexiono Himuro- y después de ello…

-¿Muro-chin?- escucho que lo llamaba su compañía al mismo tiempo que bostezaba- ¿Eres tu Muro-chin?

-Hai- contesto

Al parecer Murasakibara no estaba sorprendido con la posición que ambos compartían. Levanto el rostro que todavía mantenía en la escotadura del cuello de su compañía y después de una noche de sueño finalmente cruzaron miradas a una distancia muy cercana entre sí.

Himuro sin darse cuenta estaba sonrojado y sus ojos reflejaban desconcierto, mientras que Mursakibara controlaba un poco más su sonrojo, pero su mirada risueña y juguetona dejaban interpretar su felicidad.

-Muchas gracias Muro-chin- agradeció el más alto separando su rostro del otro y haciéndose a un lado para dejar caer su peso al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Por qué me agradeces Atsushi?- pregunto Himuro desconociendo la razón

Como respuesta sintió una leve caricia sobre sus labios

…Kiss…

Atsushi acaba de…

-Atsushi…- murmuro su nombre avergonzado

Antes de poder continuar con su cuestionamiento, sintió de nuevo un peso sobre él, igual a la noche anterior. Mursakibara lo abrazo de nuevo y esta vez Himuro fue consciente de que su acción no estaba justificada por el ruido.

-No me gusta el ruido que hacen los fuegos artificiales- confeso escondiendo su rostro en su cuello

-Atsushi- lo llamo su compañero esbozando una leve sonrisa para acto seguido abrazar su cuerpo, haciéndolo saber que siempre estaría allí para el

-Pero si estoy con Muro-chin- siguió hablando sin dejar ver su rostro- Puedo acostumbrarme a ellos- sonrió contra su cuello

**OWARI**

* * *

Okay, si comienzo a publicar toda mi nota de autor sera obvio quien soy? Me abstendre de mis anecdotas y me limitare a agradecer a todo el grupo la oportunidad de participar de este intercambio, y desearles un feliz año nuevo =D

Amiga secreta, espero que la historia sea de tu agrado, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y en verdad...son dificiles de manejar XD

PD: todavia es 31 donde yo vivo, asi que estoy dentro de la fecha!


End file.
